


frozen

by Shunou



Series: worlds without you [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: "…halo, Sasuke-kun."—suara itu riang, tinggi seperti bunyi genta digoyang angin, dan bergema dalam kepalanya berulang kali.





	frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

 

Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan keberadaannya.

Kala itu senja dan hujan salju tengah turun lebat. Seorang gadis kecil dalam balutan gaun putih yang bertali bahu tipis ada di sana. Gadis berambut merah jambu dan beriris sewarna batu permata hijau itu berdiri diam dengan bertelanjang kaki di pinggiran hutan, seorang diri. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan di sana, pun mengapa dia berdiri diam hingga salju menumpuk di kepala dan bahunya yang mungil.

Kala itu seolah waktu terhenti dan membeku bersama dinginnya udara dan pandangan mata Sasuke terkunci pada sosok gadis kecil serupa peri itu. Dia melupakan dunianya. Dia tidak memedulikan lagi teriakan memanggil kakaknya. Kakinya terus berlari membawa dirinya menuju pinggir hutan, ke tempat gadis itu berdiri mematung dalam diam.

Seulas senyum yang tampak aneh—begitu dewasa, menurut Sasuke, padahal gadis itu tidak mungkin berusia lebih dari enam tahun—tersungging di bibir pucatnya yang tipis. Mata hijaunya berbinar dengan sorot aneh yang tidak Sasuke pahami.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara itu riang, tinggi seperti bunyi genta digoyang angin, dan bergema dalam kepalanya berulang kali.

Sasuke melupakan segalanya.

Dia melupakan alasannya berlari tergesa menghampiri gadis itu, melupakan napas tersenggalnya, melupakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Dan hanya gadis itu yang memenuhi seluruh dirinya. Sejak saat itu.

Yang Sasuke tahu, dia jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

 

Dia melihatnya lagi. Gadis itu.

Ketika Sasuke sedang menikmati hamparan pemandangan putih di hadapannya melalui balkon apartemen, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok gadis itu. Dia berdiri mematung di bawah dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, memandang dirinya yang sedang berdiri di balkon.

Hari bersalju yang sama. Di tanggal yang sama seperti lima belas tahun lalu. Dan sosok gadis yang semenjak itu menjerat dirinya ada di sana.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya bergerak membawa tubuhnya menuruni lantai apartemen, keluar menuju tempat gadis itu berdiri diam. Sasuke bingung karena otaknya sendiri bahkan belum mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja dia lihat namun kakinya sudah bergerak—seolah menjadi sesuatu yang alamiah bagi raganya. Dan dia di sini, di depan gedung apartemennya, bertelanjang kaki, dan memandang gadis itu lagi.

Gadis itu diam seperti sebuah patung yang dipahat sempurna dan cantik, juga sama bertelanjang kaki seperti dirinya. Senyuman yang sama persis seperti dulu terkulum di bibirnya yang pucat dan Sasuke merasakan ledakan-ledakan kecil dari perutnya merambat naik hingga dadanya, menghangatkan paru-parunya dengan gelombang euforia yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis itu berujar dalam artikulasi yang sempurna, yang sama, yang tak bercela, dan suaranya tetap semerdu genta.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya diam membeku. Bukan karena suhu musim dingin kali ini yang luar biasa rendah, bukan pula karena kaki-kakinya yang sudah mulai mati rasa. Lebih karena kehadiran gadis misterius itu, lagi, dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Ikut aku masuk."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kembali memasuki gedung apartemennya. Gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah-langkah ringan yang tak bersuara. Mereka saling diam, bahkan ketika mereka berdua menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat kamar apartemen Sasuke berada dan ketika Sasuke mengulurkan salah satu jaketnya yang tebal untuk dikenakannya begitu mereka sampai di kamarnya. Gadis itu tidak menerimanya, hanya tersenyum, dan menggeleng pelan.

_Demi Tuhan, gadis itu hanya memakai gaun putih tipis di hari paling dingin di musim dingin ini._

"Apa kau baik, Sasuke- _kun_?" Suara kecil itu menyadarkannya, membawanya kembali pada kenyataan di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, gamang. Pemuda itu menarik napas perlahan yang panjang, mencoba mengisi setiap celah paru-parunya yang mendadak terasa nyeri, bagai ditikam belati. Dia mencoba bernapas berulang kali, tapi sesak di dadanya tak kunjung pudar. Paru-parunya seolah berubah menjadi balon bocor, diberi angin sebanyak apa pun tetap tidak akan terisi dan membesar.

Ketika padangan keduanya saling bertemu, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan satu kalimat yang sedari tadi menghilang dari kepalanya.

"Kau … masih sama."

Gadis itu tersenyum, kali ini matanya berkilat seolah menahan tangis dan kesedihan besar yang tidak akan bisa ditanggung siapa pun.

"Kau…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik napas lagi karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan dadanya ditekan kuat-kuat oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata. Ketika dia mencoba lagi, suaranya telah tenggelam jauh di dasar dan dia tidak bisa mencapainya lagi.

Gadis itu maju selangkah. Matanya menatap langsung pada Sasuke.

Kakinya masih sekecil dulu. Bahunya masih serapuh dulu. Sosoknya masih seperti dulu.

Gadis itu masih sama. Tidak tumbuh. Tetap dalam wujud enam tahunnya.

Dan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh luka. Monster dalam dirinya seolah terbangun dan mencekiknya lehernya, menahan napasnya hingga paru-parunya terasa terbakar, dan air matanya seolah telah mengkhianati perintah otaknya untuk tidak melompat keluar. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan kuat-kuat hingga terasa kebas.

Gadis kecil itu melangkah kembali, kali ini menuju balkon apartemen. Dia berdiri di sana memandang langit yang gelap. Rambut merah jambunya yang sepunggung tergerai halus, bergerak-gerak ditiup angin dingin yang nakal, menguarkan aroma hangat yang untuk sekilas Sasuke kenal. Ketika dia berbalik menatap Sasuke lagi, matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang tak terperi—dan Sasuke membenci ketidakmampuan dirinya untuk berbuat sesuatu.

"Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya.

"Dua puluh," Sasuke menjawab dengan susah payah. Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan.

Gadis itu mengangguk sekali. "Di suatu waktu, hari ini pernah menjadi hari kematianmu." Dia tersenyum—begitu cantik hingga dada Sasuke terasa tercabik-cabik. "Tapi tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi."

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya muncul di samping gadis itu. Cahayanya begitu terang hingga membutakan matanya. Ketika akhirnya mata Sasuke mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang begitu terang, gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya seolah mengambang jauh dan Sasuke merasa gadis itu bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Hari ini aku ingin sedikit mengobrol lagi denganmu," suaranya tinggi dan ceria, kontras dengan ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku hanya diberi dua kali kesempatan berbicara denganmu. Yang pertama adalah di hari pertemuan pertama kita, hari yang menjadi penentu segalanya, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan yang kedua adalah hari ini. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari kematianmu." Dia menarik napas hingga dadanya mengembang maksimal. "Karena sampai detik ini kau masih hidup, itu berarti apa yang telah kulakukan tidak sia-sia. Aku bahagia sekali, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Apa … maksudmu?" Sasuke tergagap. Mata hitamnya memandang nanar pada gadis yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Dia menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyuman. "Hiduplah dengan baik, Sasuke- _kun_. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa terus melihatmu karena sekarang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi," dia menggedikkan bahu, berusaha bersikap tidak peduli, tapi gagal karena mata hijau itu berkilat basah sekarang.

Cahaya putih itu perlahan membesar, sedikit demi sedikit menelan sosok kurus gadis dalam sosok berusia enam tahun itu. Ketika cahaya tersebut menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya, bagian itu menghilang—berubah menjadi abu, diterbangkan angin, dan sedetik kemudian menghilang bersama salju.

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit namun suaranya tertelan dan ikut menghilang. Matanya terbelalak dan air mata bersama-sama melompat keluar dengan paksa dari kedua manik matanya. Dia tersenggal dan tersedak napasnya sendiri.

"Jangan … pergi…" Hanya itu yang mampu dia bisikkan, tepat ketika senyum gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi abu dan turut menghilang. Kali ini dia tahu untuk selamanya.

Dia jatuh terduduk, tersedu dalam keheningan yang semakin menyayat jiwa dan raga hampanya.

* * *

 

_Hari bersalju. Dan seolah dinginnya salju saja tidak cukup untuk membekukan dirinya. Dia butuh rasa sakit yang lebih hebat. Apa pun itu. Dia membutuhkannya untuk mengalihkan diri dari rasa sakit di hatinya, juga untuk menidurkan kegilaan dan kehampaan yang merayap dalam dirinya dari kegelapan di dasar hatinya._

_Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika dia mendongakkan kepala memandang langit gelap yang menumpahkan gumpalan-gumpalan putih tanpa henti. Dia terheran-heran. Dia kira air matanya sudah habis, atau mengering, atau malah membeku oleh dinginnya udara. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menangis—entah untuk berapa lamanya._

_Dia merasa dunianya mati, namun waktu terus saja bergulir di sekitarnya. Ketika akhirnya salju berhenti turun, dia melihat seberkas cahaya muncul di depannya, bersinar redup. Aneh, padahal dia kira dia sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi. Dia kira dunia telah menggelap bersamanya._

_"Sungguh gadis malang," cahaya itu mengeluarkan suara, dan gadis itu mengernyit. "Kau terlalu mencintainya."_

_Dia tidak memerlukan suara asing itu untuk mengingatkannya pada hal tersebut. Dia menggigit bibir keras-keras hingga rasa asin memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Rasa asin yang aneh begitu ganjil di lidahnya yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak tersentuh apa pun. Dia merasakan perutnya bergolak akibat cairan asam lambung yang diproduksi tiba-tiba dan rasa mual mulai bergerak hingga ke kerongkongannya._

_"Tangisanmu tidak akan menghidupkannya lagi, kau tahu," suara itu terdengar lagi, sinis, dan ada tawa meremehkan terselip di sana._

_Dia memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Lalu … apa yang bisa menghidupkannya lagi?" Dia terpekur sejenak ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Suara itu tidak seperti suaranya selama ini, tapi jelas-jelas suara itu datang dari tenggorokannya ketika pita suaranya bergetar oleh udara. Suara itu tidak pernah lagi sama. Tidak setelah dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya—terlalu dicintainya._

_"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia mati?" suara itu balik bertanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Tidak ada jawaban, dan suara itu kembali terdengar. "Di hari yang sama dengan hari kematiannya, lima belas tahun lalu. Karena bertemu denganmu lah dia mati. Keberadaanmu, eksistensimu di dunia yang sama dengannya yang menyebabkan dia mati hari ini."_

_Dia mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Hari ini, katanya? Mustahil. Tidak mungkin hari yang sama belum berganti. Dia yakin dia telah menghabiskan berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, atau mungkin berbulan-bulan tanpa dirinya, tanpa kehadiran pemuda yang dikasihinya. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau satu hari pun belum terlewat. Segalanya terasa begitu berat dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meneruskan hidup jika demikian? Tapi sekali lagi, toh dia tak pernah memikirkan atau pun punya keinginan untuk terus hidup._

_"Tapi aku punya satu cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali."_

_"Apa?" suara yang terdengar asing di telinganya itu terkesiap._

_"Memutar ulang waktu."_

_Setelah sekian lama duduk diam di tengah hujan salju, baru sekarang dia merasa membeku._

_"Bagaimana?" bola matanya yang sehijau permata mencari-cari dalam kebingungan._

_"Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Tidak gratis. Ada harga mahal yang harus kau bayarkan."_

_"Apa?" cicitnya. "Apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu?"_

_"Hidupmu. Kebebasanmu. Eksistensimu. Karena semua itulah yang menyebabkan kematiannya."_

_Dia tercekat. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dan matanya kembali basah oleh air mata._

_"Ya. Tentu. Akan kuberikan. Apa pun."_

_"Baiklah."_

_"Tapi … bagaimana aku bisa memastikan kau tidak berbohong? Bagaimana jika nyatanya dia tetap mati hari ini?"_

_Hening._

_"Kau akan menghilang setelah memastikan dia hidup di hari ini."_

_Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kehampaan menggerogoti habis dirinya, mata itu bersinar kembali._

* * *

 

_Dari tepi hutan dia memandangi sosok anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang terlihat di kejauhan. Dia diam seorang diri di sana dalam sosok tubuh enam tahunnya. Aneh, dia tidak merasa dingin walaupun dia hanya memakai gaun putih tipis. Tapi mungkin tubuhnya lah yang sudah terlalu hafal sekaligus lelah pada hawa dingin yang menusuk._

_Waktu telah diputar kembali. Ke momen tepat sebelum perjumpaan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu. Dia ingat betul. Di hari yang sama dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu ketika mereka baru berusia enam tahun. Kala itu hari tengah bersalju, persis seperti hari ini. Dia mengetuk sebuah pintu mansion besar untuk meminta sebuah perlindungan dari dinginnya salju di luar. Dia hanya gadis kecil yatim piatu yang berhasil kabur dari panti asuhan yang menyiksanya, tepat di hari bersalju. Dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan semenjak saat itu lah hidupnya terselamatkan._

_Bocah yang dipandanginya dari kejauhan berlari mendekat. Dan jantungnya berdentam keras hingga terasa nyeri. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan, hanya terpisah sepuluh langkah, dalam diam._

_Dia mengulum senyum dan berujar, "halo, Sasuke-_ kun _."_

 _Dia tidak akan membiarkan segalanya dimulai kembali seperti hari itu._ _Jika keberadaannya lah yang membunuh pemuda itu, dia tidak akan pernah ada dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke._ _Tidak akan._ [ ]


End file.
